1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guide attachments for manual routers used in woodworking. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved router base for use with a router during various cutting operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A router can be a very versatile woodworking tool, in that it can perform many functions. A router having the appropriate bits and attachments can contour pieces of wood, machine out grooves and other decorative features in the surface of wood, and so on. Many router attachments are available from either a router manufacturer or other tool makers which can be mounted to the router to perform these various functions. For example, a base can be provided that has an edge guide in order to guide a router along a path perpendicular to the edge of a workpiece while maintaining a consistent distance from the edge of the workpiece to the groove created by the router. Another attachment can be provided that enables the router to move in a radial path in order to create consistent curvilinear grooves in a workpiece. Additionally, another attachment can be obtained to guide a router along the path of a straight edge in order to create a straight groove in a workpiece when the desired distance from the edge of the work piece to the groove is too great to span using the above mentioned edge guide.
Although each of these tools may be provided by different manufacturers or tool makers, each requires the purchase of the separate attachments individually. Thus, it is desirable to have a single attachment which can perform all of these functions in order to minimize the cost spent on router accessories and the complexity of mounting, removing, and remounting different accessories to the router.